Demyx's heart
by Evildude1313
Summary: Demyx has a heart, but can he protect it? A few spelling errors, but I'm only human. A little dark, blood content, no romance, oneshot, and Demyx is really angry in this. I do not own the rights to the kingdom hearts franchise, disney and S.E. does.


Another dinner at the castle that never was, everybody having their various conversations, and Demyx, as ususal, just poking through his meal and taking an occasional bite. He somewhat enjoyed listening to the conversations, he just listened and picked up a lot of things. "We may not have hearts, but we remember what it was like." said one of the other members. He wasn't listening to the conversation well enough to see who but the words cut through him like a knife. As he got up to go into the kitechen a silence fell over the room.

"Number IX, what are you doing?" Xemnas asked.

"Im not hungry, I'm gonna go to my room." Demyx answered, going into the dining room to put away his plate.

"Whats wrong with Demyx?" Axel's voice rang out through the kitchen.

"Maybe number IX is sick." Saix stated.

"MY NAME IS DEMYX!" He shouted, bringing attention to the rest as he just stood in the doorway. "IM NOT A NUMBER! I HAVE A FREAKING NAME!"

"Number, er- Demyx, calm down." Xemnas ordered.

"Im going to my room." Demyx spat, walking to the proof of existance, and not looking back the whole way.

About an hour later the rest of the organization was watching TV until Larxene piped up. "Maybe we should check on Demyx."

"Sounds like you volunteered" Axel said, poking Zexion in the back of the head, just to annoy him.

"I'm sure number IX is fine, but if you wish to check on him number XII you may." Xemnas stated.

"I have a name too, you old goat." Larxene muttered as she walked out of the room. She walked into the proof of existance and knocked on the portal door.

"Go away." Demyx said through the door.

"It's me." Larxene said, trying to turn the handle, but couldn't. A few minutes passed by before Demyx opened the door but it stopped because of the chain lock.

"What?" Demyx asked coldly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, you usually dont explode like that, something up?"

Demyx closed the door and took off the chain lock then got out of his room. "My mind is going into the deep end but other than that I'm fine."

"Why don't you let anybody in your room?" Larxene asked, curious of one of the few things that nobody knew of the nobody.

"I just don't, lets join the others." Demyx said as they walked toward the living room.

"Sorry for this Demyx." Larxene said as she pushed him into the wall and made him fall. As he got up he saw Larxene running back into the proof of existance.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Demyx shouted as he ran after her into his bedroom. When he got in he saw Larxene just staring at his west wall.

"Woah." was all the savage nymph said as she saw that his whole west wall was just a large mirror with random bits of wisdom and crap like that written around. Afterwards she looked around the rest of his room, A stone fountain in the corner and a stand for his sitar to the right of his bed.

"Out." Demyx ordered, pointing at the door.

"Okay, sorry." Larxene said, turning around. What she saw next shocked her, a stone pedestal with a glass case; and within the case was a heart. She walked over to the case and moved her hand to the handle until she heard Demyx shout his attack phrase.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" was heard around the room as a water copy of his sitar knocked her over. "NEVER TOUCH THAT!" Demyx yelled. Larxene was shocked (no pun intended)! She heard a tone in Demyx's voice that would make Saix wet his pants, and even as the savage nymph she was afraid.

"It was for kingdom hearts!" She said, backing away.

"Not that one. NOT ONE PERSON is to let that heart go to the kingdom. Not even Xemnas."

"Why not?"

"We used to be normal people untill we were turned into a heartless and a nobody."

"I know, I'm not an idiot like Axel."

"It took me months but I tracked my heartless and took him down. I put the heart it unleashed into that case."

"So?"

"It's my heartless, it's my heart."

"You're kidding me, aren't you."

"No, I went to wonderland and picked up the heart from my heartless, it was called Trickmaster, theres a picture of it on my desk." Demyx said, pointing at his desk. "It was hard to grab because it was already going up to the kingdom when I got it. Remember what one of the guys said at dinner, we dont have hearts but we remember what it was like. He was wrong, we do have hearts, they are either in the kingdom or in a heartless. But in my case it's right here in my room. I dont let the guys in becase they might break the case and the heart will go to the kingdom."

"Wow Demy, that's deep." said Xigbar, who was now inside the room with the whole organization, except Xemnas..

"Number IX, open the case for kingdom hearts." Saix said.

"Make me scarface." Demyx said, protecting the case.

"As you wish." Saix said, taking out his weapon. Everyone got to a safe distace at that point, but were still watching. Larxene, who was sitting on Demyx's bed, noticed his sitar disappear from its stand and reappear in his hands, but with one exception, it was blood red. He summoned his dancer nobodys and killed them, watcing their blood pour onto the floor. "Was there any real purpose to that IX, or were you just being the idiot you always are?" Saix said. Xemnas stepped into the room to see what was going on.

"Xemnas get over here, this fight is gonna get intence and you dont wanna be in the middle of it, trust me." Zexion advise as Xemnas ran over to the others.

"Dance blood dance." Demyx said darkly as the dancer blood took on the forms of demyx and sitar copies. He played a chaotic tune on his sitar as they attacked Saix. Saix tryed yo cut one in half but right after his weapon went through it it just repaired itself. They attacked Saix mercilessly and he soon got hit too much to fight. He wasnt fading but he was on the brink of passing out. "That heart is mine, and if I have to kill everyone in here to keep it safe I can and will." Demyx said as ke poked Saix in the forehead and he just fell over, and passed out.

"Demyx, I thought you didn't like fighting. I thought you were a pacifist." Marluxia said, shocked as the rest.

"I'm no pacifist, and I will only fight to protect three things, my heart, my sitar, and my friends... and Saix never was my friend. Now if anybody else wants to give my heart to that gaint moon thing speak now and rest in peace."

"If you can track down your heartless, and gain your heart, it will not go to the kingdom." Xemnas said. The others quickly went on search for their heartless, except Larxene, Xemnas, and Saix, who was being dragged out by Xemnas.

"Demyx, right now you are the only one of us with a heart. And you're lucky for it." Larxene said as she went out the door and went to search for her heartless.

"Well thats the only luck I've ever had."


End file.
